ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Evan Caravelle
Evan Caravelle, 22, is an American Professional Wrestlerwho graduated from Ohio Wrestling School. He is the son of Jeof J. Caravelle, one of PWFs former wrestlers. Evan is signed with the Universal Wrestling League. Early life Evan Caravelle was born March the Third, 1990. Two years before his dad, Jeof Caravelle, started wrestling. He was born in Cleveland Ohio. He was generally forced into becoming a Wrestler by his dad, who refused to allow Evan to follow any other career path. Evan eventually did end up liking the sport, but has never forgiven his father for his brutal training regime. Ohio Wrestling School Evan left his fathers home at the age of Sixteen and moved back to Ohio to train in other forms of Wrestling other than his dads. Evan quicky got out of his shell and developed a snake-tongue personality. He also developed a European style of wrestling after being captivated by the style while watching tapes, and usually utilized various styles of European Uppercuts during wrestling training. He graduated after four years, and was Fifth in his class. Evan was mailed two applications after graduating; one to Kingdom of Pride, and the other to Universal Wrestling League. he opted for the UWL deal. Universal Wrestling League Evans Debut, Feud with Chance Savage, & Hiatus Evan made his television debut on UWL's Supercard Event, "Final Countdown 2010", and quickly made it apparent that he was a heel with his opening promo. Evan won his debut match a week later against Chance. Wanting to leave his mark, he hit his Chance with the Prospect Drop after the match. As a result, Chance attacked Evan during his interview with Kip Anderson. The feud would escalate in a very short span of time, eventually accumilating to a Hardcore match at Access Denied V. Leading up to the Supercard, Evan built momentum by winning his match against Callaway and winning a fatal fourway. Come Access Denied, Evan lost to Chance Savage and was forced to recover for two weeks. Evan came back at Only the Strong Survive IV (2/25/11) and faced Blade Razor and Arch Stanton for a contenders shot at the Heritage Championship. The following night, at All-Star Spectacular IV (2/26/11) Evan would then beat Chance Savage, now known as Heath Savage, in a Falls Count Anywhere match, ending their feud. After taking a week off Evan returned to the ring (3/10/11) against Autumn Raven and lost to her in Two Minutes. Evan would later be fined $5000 for competing with the H1N1 Virus (Swine Flu) and would take a six month Hiatus from wrestling. Time Out of the Ring After recovering from the Swine Flu, Evan opted to stay away from the ring for a little while and just relax. In his time away from UWL, Evan got himself a girlfriend whose name is Jessica Everlast, wrote a little known book called 'Inside the Mind of Evan Caravelle', and shaved off his mohawk. Evan, of course, signed a few aughtographs and books of the fans who saw him walking by. When Evan decided to return to the ring he got his girlfriend signed as a manger. and extended his contract to a year. Return & The Next Level Tournament (Pt. 1) Evan returned at Grand Voyage IV (9/10/11), exactly six months to the day of his hiatus, with his girlfriend Jessica. He introduced Jessica and made it clear that he wasn't leaving anytime soon. He even verbally assaulted then Heritage Champion Christian Kane. In his return match (9/16/11), Evan defeated Diago Diamond.He would also defeat Paul Sant & Hoboken Crenshaw the following weeks. Evan would be handed his first loss since his return against Billy Dork in a Fatal Fourway Elimination Match (10/7/11). After eliminating both Brooks and Sant, Evan found himself locked into The Dorker Leaf, and would lose because of it. This would start a small feud between the two. At Nightmare III (10/15/11), Evans bad luck would continue as he lost a rematch against Diego Diamond. His luck, however, would turn around, as he was named one of the individuals in the Next level heritage Championship Tournament. In a hard fought match, Evan would make it past the first round against Justin Brooks (10/28/11), someone else he would end up feuding with next year, and would have to face Billy Dork in the second round. The Next Level Tournament (Pt. 2) & Breaking Out Evans match with Dork in the second round was the start of a turning point for Evan, who had won thanks to the unexpected help of Justin Brooks, who had pushed Dork off of the turnbuckle and allowed Evan to pick up the victory (11/4/11). On the other end of the room, there was Cory Tyler, who had bested Kris Slade and Diego Diamond, a point Evan would bring up in their smnall feud for the vacant Heritage Championship. Evan believed he had a considerably more difficult path then Cory did, and thought that he would be a shoe in to win because of it. After beating Corys pal Darren Lellout (11/11/11), Evan clashed with Cory Tyler at the 6th Year Celebration (11/19/11) in what was voted Match of the Year. Before that match, Evan would commentate on the Brooks vs Dork match, and interfere in it, cqausing a double DQ. Evan himself would win Promo of the Year for his filmed interaction with his unstable father as well, but more on that later. Despite fighting exceedingly hard, Evan found himself on the losing end of the stick, and Cory Tyler was crowned the new UWL Heritage Champion. This match would end up being the launching pad for Evan Caravelles career, and would lead him to future success. Face Turn, End of the Year Awards & Becoming Heritage Champion After his match with Cory, the fans would begin to cheer for Evan, who was still playing the roll of Heel. Despite another hard fought effort Evan would lose to Robb Daniels the following week (12/2/11). The week after (12/9/11), Evan had made the famous speech before his non title match with World Champ Christian Kane that made him a mega star in the UWL. This, of course, made him public enemy #2 on Stu Floyds list, behind Cory Tyler. Evan then added the period to his speech when he made Christian Kane tap out for the huge upset, and then escaped the wrath of Stu Floyd. At The Final Countdown 2011 (12/17/11), Evan defeated Paul Sant and, later in the night, would go on and attempt to maker another speech. However, Evan was ambushed by Stu Floyds enforcers. Stu and Christian Kane would continue their attack as a warning to both him, and a message to Cory Tyler. Evan swept the End of the Year awards with three titles put on him; Most Improved, Match of the Year, & Promo of the Year, making him the man with the most End of the Year awards for 2011. Evan would top that, however, on the first UWL Show of 2012 (1/6/12), when he beat Justin Brooks, Joey Hollywood, & Cory Tyler in a Fatal Fourway for the Heritage Championship exactly one year after he debuted. Evan made a victory speech, but was caught off guard by an irate Justin Brook, who would viciously assault the new champion. Feud with Justin Brooks & Jacob Davies The following week (1/13/12), Evan tagged with old rivals Cory Tyler & Billy Dork to face Mainstream in a winning effort. Evan would also win his bout against Joey Hollywood the week after (1/20/12) due to disqualification, thanks to Justin Brooks. It all came to a head when the two battled at Access Denied VI. Evan would assault Brooks bacvkstage before the match, and brawl with him to the ring. After the bell rang Evan worked a lot dirtier then he had in the past month, his judgement obviously being clouded by his emotions. Despite a close battle Evan came out the victor by making Brooks tap. Evan, however, wouldn't release the hold until Stu threatened to strip him of the Heritage Championship. Evan didn't lose his title, but he was suspended. Despite the suspension Evan came back two weeks later and spoke about a couple of things, including his win over Brooks and his next challenger, Jacob Davies. Jacob had won four matches with the TV title, earning himself a shot at Evan Caravelle, and made it loud and clear that he wasn't walking out of the match the loser. Evan put Jacob over as an underrated talent and bergan to speak about Stu, who quickly came out and got ready to strip him of the title due to breaking suspension, but Evan was ready ahead of time with a notice from JJ. Losing the Championship, Real Life Feud W/ Dusty Williams, & Regaining the Championship Evans next match was at Only the Strong Survive V (2/24/12) against Billy Dork & Xplode in a triple threat. Xplode ended up winning the bout by pinning Dork. The following day at All-Star Spectacular V (2/25/12), Evan would lose the Heritage Championship to Jacob Davies in what many considered to be the first real contender for Match of the Year. Evan lost due to Dusty Williams not seeing Evans foot on the ropes. This would incite an on screen feud between the two, which loosely mirrored their backstage conflict which was caused when Evan punched Dusty in the mouth a week prior to the double shot, getting fined a nasty amount ($50,000). This too was brought on screen when Evan Franchise Dropped Dusty in a scripted segment. This angle would later be ripped off/used by Sheamus & The WWE. ANYWAYS, on the same show (3/2/12) Evan would defeat his friendly rival Billy Dork and, the week after, minor enemy Joey Hollywood (3/9/12). He had also lost a match to Xplode (3/16/12), who has slowly grown to become a hated enemy himself. Meanwhile he and Jacob continued to feud with each other over the situation, which finally ended up being resolved in a Submission Match for the Heritage Championship. Evan came out the victor, becoming a Two Time UWL Heritage Champion and creating another MotY contender with Jacob Davies. Coronation Cup Tag League Tournament & Caravelle vs Tyler II: The Battle for the World Heavyweight Championship The following month would prove to be pivotal to Evan Caravelle, who would tag with fellow rival Cory Tyler and enter the CCTL. Before the tournament started, they would participate in a four on four match with Rapid Angel (Eddie Jones & Stephen Callaway) to face Jacob Davies, Xplode, Kris Slade & Ace Sorenson in a winning effort (4/6/12). Cory and Evan would go on to defeat the likes of The Sky Pirates (Tobias Blythe & Keith Skyfire) and Rapid Angel before being placed in a triple threat tag match for the Coronation Cup Tag League Trophies against Venom X (UWL Legend Robbie Venom & Xplode) & the Kris Slade Heath Savage duo. Meanwhile, longtime enemy Stu Floyd had booked Cory Tyler to face an opponent for Tokyo Experience, that opponent being Evan Caravelle. It was an attempt to get the two to hate each other, and lose the CCTL Tournament, but despite some conflict between the two the plan failed miserably and they ended up winning the tournament (4/20/12). Come Tokyo Experience:Universal Awakening (4/28/12), Evan would go on to lose to Cory Tyler in a phenomenal match that rivaled their Match of the Year winning effort. Double Duty, Heritage Marathon & Feud with Justice The following week (5/4/12) Evan was booked to face a relative newcomer in Philipee Bertrand. Before his match with Philipee, Evan, Leon, Cory, and Xplode got into a fourway argument which was inturrupted by Stu Floyd, who booked a Strange Bedfellows tag Match as the main event. Cory was paired with Leon & Evan was paired with Xplode. Managing to build momentum earlier in the night by defeating Philipee, and after a surprise assault from a returning Justice, Evan came out with Xplode ready to face Cory and Leon, but the match ended in a no contest, much to the chagrin of Stu Floyd. On an unrelated note, Evan plans on defending his Heritage Championship three times this month. His first defence will be against Kris Slade. Primary Wrestling Moveset Finishers *'Franchise Drop (Diamond Cutter)' *'Franchise Lock (Ankle Lock)' *''Franchise Sleeper (Arm Trap Dragon Sleeper)'' Signature Moves/Substitute Finishers *'European Storm (Series of Fast European Uppercuts ending with a Roaring European Lariat)' *''King Crab Hold (Guillotine W/ Arm Submission)'' *''Franchise Lariat (Alingshot Lariat)'' *''Franchise Splash (Moonsault)'' *German Suplex onto the Apron *European Suicida (Suicide Diving European Uppercut) Championships and Awards *''UWL Heritage Championship (X2)'' *'UWL Match of the Year (W/ Cory Tyler)' 2011 *'UWL Promo (RP) of the Year 2011' *'UWL Most Improved 2011' *'Coronation Cup Tag League Champion (W/ Cory Tyler) 2012'